Corruption of a Soul
by Stained Blue
Summary: So this is the sequel to Celibacy is a Choice...I hope you enjoy.


Title: Corruption of a Soul

A/N: So…this is a continuation or sequel to _Celibacy is a Choice_. I make no promises as to how good this story is, though I hope it more than meets expectations.

Disclaim: I don't own, never will; it saddens me.

Alucard stood across the yard from Anderson, his shoulders slumped as his chest fluxed and flowed in quick pants. The Jackal felt mildly heavy in his hand, pulling his shoulder down toward Earth. Slowly, his shadows reformed and pieced the ruins of his clothing back together. For a brief memory, he could feel the paladin's blessed blades tearing through his coat, his shirt and into his skin.

Anderson's own clothing was hanging about his broad chest in tatters. His ruined cassock breathed about his frame as the breeze ruffled through the heavy cotton, and his shirt allowed little lurid flashes of dark skin to taunt Alucard's mind. He remembered feeling that slick, bare chest pushed against his own clothed chest, being able to feel the hot skin through his shadows. Anderson's dark green gaze leveled at Alucard, pinning him to the spot as that insane gaze narrowed further. The priest bared his strong, white teeth in a parody of a grin, his gloved fingers clenching spasmodically around the handles of his long bayonets. "Well come on then ya beast," Anderson growled, and his tone felt like a physical touch on Alucard's dark soul.

He felt his pupils dilate in excitement, receding to mere pin-pricks of red in the sclera as his body breathed in Anderson. From nearly twenty yards apart, he could still smell the priest, like rosemary and sage and incense, metal and blood. Even though they were both standing still, as if carved from marble in an endless fight, he could still feel the paladin's flexing muscles. For a brief second, he could actually feel Anderson's broad hands in his hair, his soft lips seared against Alucard's mouth. All those memories seemed to pull all his stolen blood downward until all he could think about was Anderson. The world narrowed to the priest, standing with blades poised and legs spread, powerful frame settled slightly in a crouch and lips pulled away from strong teeth in a manic grin. The Jackal fell from his gloved hand easily, its muzzle denting the ground and twisting the weapon onto its side. Something in him snapped.

A part of his mind screamed at him to stop, but a bigger part pulled him on. Alucard felt his boots pound into the soft grass, soggy with spilt blood, as he tore toward Anderson. The priest's eyes widened just barely, his arms reflexively coming up in an x, forearms touching and blades stabbing at the air, in an attempt to block what he perceived as an attack. Alucard felt his chest strike the paladin's arms, his chest melted into mist and passed through and into what could have been seen as a protective embrace. Their chests were pushed together roughly as Alucard threw his arms about the startled priest's strong neck. His fingers instinctively curled into the short, spiky strands of blonde hair as his lips seared to Anderson's. The last remaining part of his killer instinct whispered away as he heard the priest's bayonets sink into the ground with a soft hiss and felt Anderson's arms dropped to encircle his hips, pulling Alucard to him.

His body locked up, pushed as close to the priest as he could get without seeping into the man. Anderson's fingers clutched hard at his lower back, keeping Alucard pressed flush against the paladin's front. Alucard could feel Anderson's heavy weight leaning on him, pressing his boots down into the ground just lightly as the paladin melted into the kiss. Alucard nipped playfully at Anderson's lip, teasing the weeping punctures with the tip of his sharp tongue as a moan bubbled up in Anderson's chest. Anderson's fingers dug in hard against Alucard's spine as the moan became a growl. When Anderson took control of the kiss, it was different than the last one. The priest's strong teeth nipped back, busting Alucard's bottom lip before the bloody flesh was captured in the paladin's wickedly hot mouth. Anderson slowly rolled the flesh in his mouth, sucking lightly in a way that made Alucard's knees nearly buckle. With a muted hiss, Alucard tried to take control again. He twisted until he could get his hands from around the priest's neck and ran his gloved digits up Anderson's chest, feeling the scorching heat that the scarred skin emitted. His cool, sharp tongue forced its way into Anderson's mouth, tracing edges of the paladin's teeth and palate.

Anderson's teeth bit his tongue in passing. Shock seeped into Alucard when the paladin sucked on his wounded tongue like a creature starved of water. Alucard was more than a little surprised at the turn of events, especially Anderson's ready willingness to take what Alucard was offering without any hesitation. The more primitive side of Alucard pushed his wariness down and took over, commanding his hands to tear at the already tattered clothes clinging to Anderson's chest. He felt muscles flex and tried to hold on as Anderson pulled back. Dark eyes stared down at him, with that gaze reaching down into his soul. He could feel Anderson's panted breath teasing his lips like a moist caress. Anderson's pupils had dilated, nearly disappearing in the nearly black irises; control lingered somewhere in that slightly insane look. Alucard stared at the Judas Priest through the strands of hair that trailed across his face. One of Anderson's hands left his back and, in an almost tender gesture, brushed the hair back from Alucard's face. Alucard smiled, licking at the paladin's exposed wrist and feeling the pulse jump and pound erratically beneath the tip of his tongue. Something stronger than steel flashed in Anderson's dark gaze and the fingers in Alucard's silky hair tightened. Anderson took a step past Alucard, then another, slowly dragging the No Life King backward until Alucard's long body folded in on itself.

In his mind, Alucard was laughing hysterically. His boots dragged in the soft ground, and Anderson's grip was hard against his skull. He couldn't bring himself to put the paladin back in his place; the turn of events was too promising to stop the proceedings. He dropped his head back, his neck at what would have been an awkward, painful angle if he still breathed, and stared up at his priest. With his head back, Anderson's glasses were simply little mirrors, reflecting all the light that the dreary moon gave off. Anderson's jaw was set, his lips turned up just barely in a curl of a smile, and Alucard felt his shadows shiver down at his feet. The look on the Judas Priest's face was so wicked, sinful…ungodly that it made Alucard want to bask in the glory of this accomplishment. He had torn down the holiest being he'd ever met, touched shadows to the pure creature's soul. Alucard's gaze roamed slowly down the priest's back, taking in torn and bloodied clothing, soiled by war, and nearly purred. That creature was his, and he was going to ruin the priest for anyone else. Never again would the paladin feel a touch like his.

Heavy doors slammed open, connecting with the walls and jumping back toward them. Alucard felt the thick wood tug gently at his trailing coat before Anderson pulled him free. Turning his head away from the enticing view of his paladin's ass, Alucard watched silent pews parade past. Something settled hard in his stomach as Anderson came to a stop, throwing Alucard down at the priest's feet. Alucard shifted up on his elbows with a degree of liquidity. His head dipped back, his hair puddling about him on the velvet covered altar, and stared into the empty eyes of Christ. He lifted his head, his lips slipping back past his fangs in a grin. "Forsaking God for a No Life King?" Anderson fell to his knees, a prayer stance, between Alucard's long, bent legs. The priest crawled forward, his lips pulling back into a feral grin. "Easier ta repent this close, aye?" Anderson's broad hands came down on either side of Alucard's shoulders, pressing their chests together. Alucard could feel the hot, heavy weight of the cross resting above his heart. Anderson grinned down at him, eyes narrowed in that same lustful look as during battle. Those sinfully soft lips seared to Alucard's, sucking all breath from his still lungs. The priest pushed Alucard roughly to the altar, hands roving into, through hair and down his lean body, pulling clothes away. Even through the coarse material of the paladin's gloves, Alucard could feel the heat seeping into his chill skin.

Anderson sat back on his haunches, his teeth tearing the white gloves from his fingers before falling back to cover Alucard with his broad, hot frame. The paladin's lips seared to his once more, cauterized like red-hot metal to his mouth. Alucard lifted his hands, digging his fingers into the short bristles of Anderson's hair, pulling the other closer. The paladin growled low in his chest, and Alucard could feel the vibration as the sound trembled against his own body. Anderson pinned him hard to the altar, the priest's broad hands pulling Alucard's away to hold them still above his head. The paladin's hips pressed down hard against Alucard's, grinding in an animalistic rhythm older than either of them. The moan pulled itself from the walls of his chest without his consent, and the paladin simply swallowed the sound. The broad hands left Alucard's, and he didn't even think about moving his gloved digits from their place. Anderson began tearing at his clothes again, and Alucard smiled, the simple smirk of fangs. The priest glowered at him from behind his glasses. "An jus wha is so damned funny?" Alucard's smile softened, and he tipped his head back against the altar, willing his shadows to melt from his frame and leave his porcelain like skin bare. He could feel the worn thread-bare velvet beneath his back, barely covering the old wood, the tender flare of the paladin's breath against his skin and the tentative first touches of the priest's war-calloused fingertips.

His back arched softly as the priest trailed rough fingers down Alucard's smooth skin. He let out a shaky sigh, clenching his fangs together to keep the soft moan in. Anderson dipped his head, running his lips gingerly along Alucard's neck as his pleasantly rough palms roamed over the vampire's porcelain smooth skin. The paladin nipped at his neck until finally biting down roughly. Alucard's fangs sunk into his own bottom lip as the brief pain turned into a sharp pleasure. His fingers dug into the priest's hair, holding that hot mouth against his neck as his back arched, pressing his body flush against Anderson's. He could feel the paladin smile devilishly against the gaping hole and felt that broad, liquid fire tongue run along the torn edges of his skin. It felt good, and he couldn't decide if it was because the biter was Anderson or the simple fact that it felt good being pinned down and stripped of his power. The paladin pulled back, grinning wickedly with blood smeared across his lips; that pink tongue slunk out and roamed over strong, white teeth and bloody lips. Alucard panted, watching the slow journey of that slick muscle and threw himself forward. His body forced the paladin back between the sets of pews as he sat astride the larger monster's hips. He grinned down at the paladin, feeling lust rush heavy through his veins. He could feel sticky blood trailing slowly down his neck as the shadows reformed the hole in his neck. His chest heaved as his now-bared hands rested on the paladin's broad chest. His long fingers curled into near claws, and he tore Anderson's tattered shirt and cassock apart and off. Quickly, he roved his fingers over the paladin's hot chest, touching soft skin, blonde hairs and smooth scars. He dipped his head, stuck out of his long, sharp tongue and traced a smooth scar that ran down the pectoral and touched ribs, across the paladin's left nipple. He nipped softly at the small bud, laving leisurely licks to soothe the skin. Under him, Anderson writhed, strong fingers curling in Alucard's shadowy hair.

With slow, long sweeps of his chilly tongue, Alucard acquainted himself with every inch of the paladin's strong chest. Anderson struggled beneath him, growling low in his throat. Every little vibration trailed up Alucard's tongue like a shock, making his teeth feel like he was chewing on metal. He nipped at a rib, eliciting a moaned curse from the paladin and lapped up the blood as the wound rapidly healed. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten, felt the paladin's muscles bunch slightly and then felt himself be rolled. His back connected with an unmoving pew until Anderson drew him back, effectively holding the vampire down. Alucard stared up, his eyes roving slowly over the paladin's chest. Anderson's ribs and chest contracted and released rapidly as his breath left him in quick pants, his skin was flushed and slick with saliva. All in all, Alucard mentally congratulated himself on his nice work. The priest's lips smashed to his, heavy and hard in a relentless kiss. He could feel blunt fingertips digging into his hips, holding him still and down despite the instinctual urge to arch up, grind his hips into Anderson's. When the paladin pulled back, his breath panting against Alucard's lips, the vampire noticed the heady look in the priest's gaze. "Are you lost, little priest? Don't know where else to go, to do?" His taunt worked as the priest's lips curled into a snarled smile; one broad hand gripped at Alucard's neck, holding him to the ground as the paladin's other hand easily undid his pants. _For a simpering virgin_, he thought, _the priest rather knows what he's doing_. His thoughts fled as left Anderson's hand his slacks, the dark and bloodied material gaping in a blatant tease about the other's neat hips and wrapped around Alucard's straining cock. As the priest slowly pulled his hand up in a rough stroke, pulling Alucard's hips up with the touch, Alucard's head fell back in a hissed moan. He glowered at the paladin from slitted eyes, even as his hips jerked and twisted in Anderson's rough grip, even as his lips curled away to let little, pleasured moans drip from his tongue. The paladin grinned down at him, his lips curled away in a beautifully victorious smirk. Alucard's eyes slipped shut the rest of the way as he tried to get his body under control, to stave off the impending orgasm. He could feel his body tightening as he rocked on the edge of sanity and bliss until the paladin's hand left his body, allowing a bitter resentment to seep in. His eyelids peeled back, his eyes dilated in anger as he peeled himself from the church floor with ever intent of pushing the paladin back and fucking Anderson into the holy floor.

He stopped, all his breath drying quickly from his chest as the paladin smirked softly, pushing those low-hanging slacks down the rest of that way. The cloth whispered off Anderson's hips, puddling around his knees. Alucard felt his mouth drop open just a bit before the priest grabbed him roughly, pulling him in for a brutal kiss, and yanked him about. Even on his hands and knees, Alucard felt no need to stop the process. It didn't matter if he'd never bottomed in his life. The priest loomed over him; Alucard could almost feel Anderson's soul brushing against his as one broad hand gripped his hip, bruising the pale skin. He felt blunt teeth scrape at his spine, lips and tongue trailing over the protruding buttons in a soothing caress. There was almost a tenderness in the way the paladin was treating him, and Alucard let his head droop heavily on his neck, his hair falling about his face in waves. A hot kiss seared against the back of his neck while a low growl tore through his ears as Anderson's hips surged to his. The pain sliced through him, burning into a nearly intolerable pleasure that consumed him from the hips up, forcing his head back in a low growl. The priest laid over his back, his breaths shallow and quick, stirring Alucard's hair. Alucard twisted his head and stared into the priest's eyes; he bent his head closer, touching his lips to Alexander's. The broad, rough hand around his hip tightened its grip as the priest pressed closer, deepening the kiss. Alucard let his head slip from the nearly painful position and pressed back against the heavy, hot weight. He felt Anderson's growl through the connection of their body, felt the sound rolling up from his hips, churning in his stomach and slamming against his chest.

Anderson slowly pulled back, and Alucard crept into the paladin's mind. Latin tumbled about in the priest's head, and Alucard slowly deciphered what was being thought. _Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be Thy name. Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us out trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen._ With each finished versus, Alexander's hips crashed into him deeper, harder, as if the paladin were seeking salvation from Alucard's own flesh rather than the words of God. Moans bubbled in his mouth, shaken free from the merciless fucking of the paladin. His fingers curled and dug into the wooden floor, splinters bringing blood to his fingertips. Alucard gnashed his teeth together as his body swayed under the motion of the priest's thrusts. He listened to the dizzying chanting of Latin wrapping over and over within the confines of the priest's mind, each word in time with each powerful thrust. His arms quivered beneath his trembling frame as the priest seemed to be melted along his back. Heat boiled under his skin everywhere he and the paladin touched. He felt the mentally whispered rendition of his name curl against his brain in a dangerous caress. Something in him snapped as the paladin left God and turned only to the No Life King. He felt the paladin's other hand curl about his hip roughly; Alucard could feel small fractures spider-webbing from the priest's blunt fingers. Blunt nails dug into his papery skin as a hot mouth latched onto his neck, blunt teeth tearing at the smooth column. As the paladin's teeth tore into his neck, that hot tongue lapping at his blood, Alucard felt his body quiver. He felt the moan fall free from his lips, leaking onto the floor as he threw his head back, pressing into that domineering bite. Alucard felt his entire body tense, felt the paladin tense behind him as Alexander bit down harder, sucking sharply at the wound. The sensation traveled rampantly through his body, plucking at each tightly strung chord of muscle until pulsing down his cock. The breath left him in a rush, flooding from his mouth in a breathless gasp as the Judas Priest pulled the orgasm from him. Behind him, Alexander his stilled, his body tense and quivering as Alucard's body gripped him tightly in a quivering, spasmodically clenching grip.

Heat tore through Alucard, burning every inch of his body inside and out as the priest pressed closer, losing himself in the peak of Alucard's pleasure. A sharp tremble took up residence in Alucard's arms until the appendages buckled at the elbows, dropping to pair unceremoniously to the floor. Alucard tried not to think about the simply indignity of laying in his own seed, the rapidly cooling liquid reaching out to touch his stomach and chest in a sticky, uncomfortable touch. He listened to Alexander's breath slowing, felt the hot, moist strokes ghosting over his neck. The curious tip of a hot tongue reached out and teased at the hole in Alucard's neck, barely touching the jagged edges torn asunder by passion. A nearly gentle kiss lingered on the junction of Alucard's neck and shoulder before the priest pulled back. Alucard drew in a sharp breath, ignoring the pain and immediately missing the sudden lack of the other in his body and mind. Alucard reached out tentatively and touched a nothingness that would have frightened him if he wasn't already used to it. Mentally, his shadows curled along the emptiness, searching for the priest in the cruelty of the situation. He had bared everything to this priest, and the paladin wasn't willing to do the same. Rough fingertips stroked along the smooth curves of his back as the nothingness gave way. Alucard stumbled into the Judas Priest's thoughts, shocked by the repetition of his own name. He could feel the priest's loneliness and shame, desolation and burdens. Anderson lain bare was a far scarier being than the sword-wielding priest who seemed unafraid to die. _There is ah reason_, Anderson thought softly in his mind. _I'm already dead, aye?_ Alucard twisted around, coming face to face with the paladin and stared hard into the simple jade eyes. The reflective surfaces of the father's glasses did nothing to hide the emotions. _You're not dead Judas Priest; just inhuman. _

The paladin's lips curled into a smile, but Alucard still felt the sudden hurt that staked into Anderson's heart. Alucard felt the shame grow before being quelled down deep, hidden beneath the slowly growing pride. _Are you afraid paladin?_ Anderson looked at him before lifting a hand to gingerly touch the slowly healing wound in Alucard's neck. The touch sent pleasure down through the vampire's body in a way nothing ever had before. "Nae, beast. I'm nae afraid tah die." Alucard shook his head, his long hair curling in a clinging way about his and the priest's bodies. _I didn't mean death. Are you afraid of being inhuman? A monster? _Alexander's gaze slipped from Alucard's, as if in thought, but Alucard felt the truth slip into his own heart like a silver blade. _I ne'er asked fer this. Nae once did I ask tah be this...pet. I'm nae afraid, just accepting._ Alucard leaned forward, pressing his lips to the priest's carefully, as if the monster before him were just bitter glass protecting a broken human beneath. The paladin pulled back, stood and began to redress in the tatters of his clothes. Anderson looked humble then, as he pulled on bloody and worn slacks and the torn and shabby remains of an old shirt. The cassock was far beyond saving, as it breathed in the air about its wearer in strips of old wool. The only thing that looked presentable was the cross, hanging defiantly about the priest's neck. The paladin lifted his head, staring at the vampire from behind scratched glass lenses, his sinful lips curling away from strong, white teeth in a snarl. "Next time, I'll kill ya, ya bloody heathen. I'll rip ya into itty, bitty, bloody pieces." Alucard drew up from the ground, his shadows sulking over his body, reforming his slacks, shirt and jacket before getting lost in his hair. "I'll be waiting Judas Priest." He felt a sharp blade tear through his heart without ever really seeing the priest in front of him move, but Anderson had. The paladin's snarl curled a little more into a smile before the paladin turned on his boot heel and stormed from the church, the cassock billowing out behind him in a near parody of ragged wings. The church door slammed heavily behind Anderson, leaving Alucard alone in the empty church, surrounded by the scents of lust and blood with the eyes of Christ boring into his back, damning him for the corruption of the supposedly uncorruptable's soul. A part of him that was still human cracked, way down in his soul, but he blinked the pain away and slipped into the shadows, heading toward home.

A/N: Okay...so I am not sure how I feel about the little note of melancholy that lingers there in the end. Oh well, I hope it was pretty okay...especially since it is so very early in the morning. I hope you've enjoyed it, and if not then feel free to email me and call me names!!! XD


End file.
